


Desert Blossoms

by Raddd (RaddRebel)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddRebel/pseuds/Raddd
Summary: What starts out as an innocent crush, turns into a life threatening disease and a race against time for Naruto Uzumaki.Written for the May 2019 Armada prompt: Hanahaki Disease.





	Desert Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EloraofNyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloraofNyx/gifts).



It started out as an innocent crush. Naruto was almost oblivious to it himself, as he usually was with matters of love and the heart. His palms would sweat, and he would become tongue tied around the person his heart pounded for. He would get dizzy, and for once, he would not know what to say. He had many sleepless nights alone to dwell on this crush, but he just knew that with his goals in mind, the love he harbored would not be ideal.

After a few years of being apart, he was able to forget about his budding feelings. He had so much to work towards. He had goals that he knew he would one day realize, no matter how much people talked down to him, or laughed. He travelled the world with his Sensei and trained from sunup to sundown. After many setbacks and obstacles, his optimism prevailed. Finally he would get to go back to the village, he would get to form up with the modified team 7 and hopefully drag his best friend and pseudo brother back home. If he wasn’t able to save one of his most precious people, how could he ever hope to protect his whole village and the land of fire?

“While you were gone Naruto, Gaara was made Kazekage of Suna.” Tsunade mentioned, watching for the blonds reaction, knowing of his competitive streak and his fondness of the red headed shinobi. Naruto felt his heart stutter in his chest, and maybe the kyuubi inside of him stirring up his stomach. His teammates stood behind him, quiet as well, as he digested the information. They expected him to react some sort of way, because Gaara made Kazekage first, but really Naruto could feel his heart contracting with emotions he had long since squashed. He forced a grin to his face, and held his clenched fist up in front of him.

“He may have made Kazekage first, but that doesn’t mean I won’t become Hokage, and surpass him as a ninja! Believe it!” Naruto’s eyes still sparkled with their normal intensity, because he would always believe in himself. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have layers of emotion hidden beneath. Other people might think he was just a stupid ninja, with powers he only obtained from being the vessel of the nine tails. But truly, Naruto’s heart was what gave him the strength to keep the demon inside of him in check, and it was his will power that made him want to surpass everyone and become the greatest ninja the world would ever know.

Team 7 had many missions over the next couple of months, Captain Yamato was always there to keep an eye on Naruto’s seals and to make sure the nine tails chakra was kept in check. Naruto tried to keep his mind off of the feelings locked away in his heart. He didn’t really have anyone to talk to about them, so they slowly festered away inside of him. He could feel something in his chest, a heaviness in his lungs that hadn’t ever been there before. The kyuubi tried to talk to him multiple times, but Naruto didn’t really like to give him the time of day. He could feel the fox demons claws scratching at the inside of his mind, his tails twitching around wildly and disrupting the water inside of the sealed place.

“If you keep ignoring me, and the problem that is going to start affecting both of us, you are going to die.” The demons raspy voice echoed in the blonds head as he tried to sleep. His eyes snapped open and his fist hit the pillow laying next to his side. He could feel a tickle in the back of his throat, and he tried to take a steadying breath. He had been in denial for a month now. He had brushed off a few flower petals that he would find on his pillow every morning. His mouth tasted like he had been eating plant leaves. And his heart felt like a rope was tightening around it slowly, every day. As he continued to go on missions, Naruto did his best to hide his growing sickness.

Captain Yamato was the first to grow suspicious of Naruto’s affliction. Random coughing fits, and bouts of vomiting that the blond had mostly kept hidden. But what gave him away, were the desert flowers that he just couldn’t easily hide. The former Root member had been collecting samples of each type of plant, and studying them. He knew what this disease was, his very chakra nature giving him the ability to sprout these little plants himself. But that would be the only other explanation for why these plants were here in the wrong region. He crouched down over Naruto’s sleeping form, and gently rubbed his hand over the teenagers sweaty brow. They were on their way back to the village from another failed mission to drag Sasuke back. And it was time for Yamato to confront the blond.

“Wake up Naruto. We have something to discuss.” He was quiet, and only woke the jinchuuriki, it would be awkward having to explain anything to the other two members of team 7. Naruto’s blue eyes popped open and he blinked hazily up at his jonin Sensei. His chest was heavy, and he could almost taste a blood tinged flower as it crept up his throat. He struggled to sit up, and opened his mouth to question his Captain.

“Don’t say anything Naruto. You can’t afford to get sick right now.” Yamato spoke firmly, his hands moving to methodically set out the three different types of flowers that he had retrieved. He watched as the Blonds eyes widened, and his mouth moved like a fish sucking in air. Yamato pointed one by one at each flower. “Chuparosa. Fairy Duster. Devil’s claw. Do you know what all three of these flowers have in common, Naruto?” He watched as blue eyes met his own, blond hair shaking back and forth in the negative.

“All three bloom in the desert. None of these flowers belong here Naruto.” Yamato watched the other for a reaction, staring deep into his eyes with his own soul piercing ones. Naruto’s breathing was shallow, and he tried to swallow around the flower that was definitely trying to make its way up his windpipe. He hadn’t dared look into the types of flowers that were growing in his chest and slowly choking his airway. He didn’t want to acknowledge that he was so deeply in love with someone that he couldn’t be with. Tears pricked his eyes and he leaned forward, fumbling to grab onto his Sensei’s flack jacket. He hadn’t realized how alone he had been feeling, until Yamato had opened his mouth and named the flowers.

“S-Sensei…!” He got the one word out before the flower finally shoved its way up too far and he doubled over in his bed roll, hacking up full flowers and a puddle of blood onto the fabric. Yamato grabbed his shoulders and helped him stay upright as the fit ran its course. The brunette’s eyes were hard, and his jaw was clenched as he wrapped his arm around Naruto’s shoulders and brought him close. The teen was crying and Yamato was there for him, rubbing his back and holding him together. The jonin took a steadying breath for himself after Naruto had calmed down a little bit and then leaned back to make eye contact with him again.

“When we return to the village, we will speak to Tsunade-Sama about this privately. There are a few options you have, but letting yourself die is not one of them, Naruto.” He moved a hand to gently wipe away blood from Naruto’s trembling lips, and then wiped from under his eyes. He could see the weariness that was in Naruto's body now, and he didn’t know how he had missed it before. He had almost failed Naruto, and he would have blamed himself forever if the boy had succumbed to this ravaging disease before anyone had caught on in time. Naruto nodded his head and bit at his lip, a very rare outward showing of his nerves. Yamato shook his head before swapping out the boys sleeping bag for his own, and disposed of the evidence Naruto had vomited onto the cloth. Neither of them were looking forward to the inevitable meeting with their Hokage back at the village.

Naruto stood outside of the Hokage’s office, Captain Yamato having decided it was best for him to speak with the fifth Hokage first. The blond felt the vibration through the door of what was surely Tsunade smashing yet another desk in half. After a while, things got quiet and Naruto could feel his nerves getting worse. He was startled when a shock of silver hair appeared from around the corner, and one grey eye stared at him from the end of the hall. Naruto paled at the sight of his first Jounin Sensei, and watched as the silver haired shinobi stalked towards him. Kakashi’s standard issue ninja sandals scraped against the floor as they settled beside the jinchuuriki. He startled when a firm hand clapped onto his shoulder and squeezed.

“Naruto…You won't ever keep something this dangerous a secret again. You are more important and have more worth than just letting yourself waste away from a disease that can be cured.” Kakashi’s voice was low, and when he finished talking, he took a deep breath and then walked into the Hokage’s office. “Wish me luck. At least she’s already broken her desk, so we have that out of the way.” 

Naruto leaned against the wall after Kakashi disappeared behind the closed door. He was taken off guard by his other Sensei showing up, and his words had hit his heart deeply. But Naruto only knew of two ways for this disease to be cured. One, involved him telling the person that he was in love with, and hoping he was lucky enough to have his feelings reciprocated. The other option he knew of, was to undergo surgery, that would literally remove his feelings of love for the person forever. And quite possibly remove his memories of that person as well. He felt his lungs seize and what he had begun to suspect was a couple of criss crossing vines squeeze his heart. His mouth tasted like blood, and he raised his hand to wipe away a line of crimson that trickled down his chin, leaving a smudge.

“Get in here brat!” Tsunade’s voice thundered from inside, and Naruto quickly opened the door, stepping inside. Yamato and Kakashi stood next to each other, and the three types of flowers that Naruto was accustomed to coughing up were laying in the middle of the smashed remains of Tsunade’s desk. Her face was stony and arms were crossed over her robed chest. She seemed to take in a sharp breath, and then looked at Naruto with steely eyes.

“You have three options. One, have the surgery to remove the flowers and the feelings you have. Two, go and confess your feelings to Gaara, and hope he returns them. Or three, stay here in the village and never go out again. There is a therapy you can go through everyday, that will keep you alive, but I cannot guarantee you a good quality of life. And you will no longer be able to carry out your duties as a ninja.” The Sanin stared at Naruto, her face staying in its neutral position as she laid out each option for Naruto. When he heard Gaara’s name, his gut clenched. Had he been that obvious? He felt himself stagger a little bit, and suddenly Kakashi and Yamato were holding onto each of his arms, supporting him.

“What is your decision, Naruto.” Tsunade’s voice was harsh, and she was pushing him. He had put this off and denied things for too long, and now he had to make a split second decision. His Hokage demanded it. His mind flicked through the options, and his gut clenched at two of them. How could he give up his ninja dream just to be stuck in the village forever? He had to bring Sasuke home, he had to protect Konoha! His body shook on a cough and he leaned into Kakashi a little bit, his body listing. He couldn’t bare the thought of not loving Gaara, of not getting the chance to see if Gaara could ever love him back. 

“I want to go to Sand.” 

Tsunade was able to perform a jutsu on him that would remove the bulk of the flowers in his chest, and some that had wrapped their way around his heart. He could breathe a little deeper and his body didn’t feel so heavy. This gave him the strength to go to Sunagakure, his teammates there to support him. But what was supposed to be a normal trip to the desert village, quickly turned into a mess that was spiraling out of control. The Akatsuki had made their move, and Gaara was kidnapped by them. 

Yamato was there to seal up the nine tails when Naruto lost control over the demon, his emotions and the pain from the flowers in his chest letting the fox leak out in orange chakra. Gaara’s body was recovered, but that was it, his body not yet cold, but definitely missing his tailed beast, and most importantly, his soul. Sakura did her best to heal the Kazekage’s body, but without life in it to begin with, she had nothing but a husk to work with. 

Naruto was not aware of time passing, he didn’t know when tears had begun to fall, or when a coldness had set into his limbs. It seemed as though all of the flowers that Tsunade had extracted from his chest, were back at full force. His chest felt like it would burst, as if vines were winding their way between each of his ribs and cracking them one by one. His knees were in the sand, and he wished he could call upon the element like the redhead had been able to do, just so he could bury himself. He wished he could scream and yell until he was hoarse and his throat was bleeding, but all he felt coming up, was more of those damn flowers.

He planted his hands next to Gaara’s cooling body and hacked up more flowers than he ever had before. Team Gai, Sakura and his two Sensei were all there to see it for the first time. And suddenly they all understood too well what was going on. Lady Chiyo crept up from behind Naruto and dropped to her weary knees beside the blond, noting the bloody desert flowers that were piling up in the shadow of the nine tails vessel. She placed her hands on Gaara’s chest and blue chakra emanated from them. Naruto was able to stop his fit and look up at the old woman, just as Sakura took a half step forward.

“Lady Chiyo, that technique…!” The old woman turned her head to look at them as she continued the jutsu, her eye curving into a knowing smile. She may have been one of the reasons Gaara had been turned into a weapon, the reason Shukaku had been shoved into a baby the day he was born. But she could also be the reason change came about. She could give Gaara a second chance at life, and just maybe save Konoha’s jinchuuriki as well. 

When the jutsu was completed, her last breath left her body and went into Gaara’s. Her soul slipped from her own body, into that of the Kazekage under her hands. Her body dropped all the way to the ground, lifeless, but with a smile on her lips. She had fulfilled her life’s purpose. Everyone was silent, and as still as statues as they watched the scenario play out. A heart wrenching sob was torn from Naruto’s chest, as Gaara’s eye lids twitched and opened to the world again. His blue eyes were unfocused at first, and then the first person he looked to was the blond.

“Naruto? What are you doing here…? I thought I was dead?” His voice was thready and sounded as if his throat had been rubbed with sandpaper. His black rimmed eyes blinked at the blood that dripped off of Naruto’s chin, and then down at the pile of desert flowers that were clearly coated in saliva and blood. He decided that that was an issue he would take up with Naruto after he figured out what had happened. He turned his head and blinked at the smiling, slackened face of lady Chiyo and reached up to shakily touch her cheek.

“Tell me what happened?”

They returned to Suna and all took some time to process things. Gaara was given a rundown of everything that had happened after he lost consciousness and inevitably died. The red head kept glancing over at his first friend, Naruto, his thoughts all a whirlwind, but also a deep feeling of concern was at the back of his mind. He consulted Sakura, who was one of the best medi-nin’s he knew. Naruto had Hanahaki disease, and no one knew exactly for how long, or if he was willing to take treatment for it. He had resolved himself to find Naruto and confront him about it, but the moment he was standing from his desk, a knock came to his door, and the blond himself was slipping inside.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Gaara, I know you’re weary from what all has happened. But I needed to come speak with you.” Gaara blinked, and quickly nodded his head, gesturing at the chair across from him. He observed the other male as he walked further into the room and took the chair. Naruto was paler than usual, and his lips looked like they were starting to stain with the blood he kept coughing in more alarming amounts. Gaara was getting very concerned for his friend, his heart twisting. He sat down himself, and gave Naruto the time to think before he spoke.

“We were already on our way here to you, before we got word of your capture and diverted our path to find where you were being held.” Naruto began, looking down at his lap, obviously not making his usual eye contact with Gaara. He clasped his hands in his lap, and then wrung them together in an obvious sign of nerves. “Tsunade-Sama gave me three choices. Either I had the surgery, I stayed in the village for the rest of my life and stopped being a ninja, or” he stopped and flicked his blue eyes up to meet Gaara’s. “Or I came here to tell you how I feel, and hope that that fixes things.”

Gaara blinked and watched the male across from him, wondering if he really heard the words come out of the others mouth. He was stunned, because all of his life he had known pain, and the scorn of everyone around him. He could feel the fear that had radiated off of his fellow shinobi since the day he was brought into the world. He couldn’t fathom that someone could feel anything for him that was even close to love. He stared at Naruto, and watched as the other brought his hand up to his heart and clutched at his chest a bit. Naruto had been on his way to see him before he was taken by the Akatsuki, he had been afflicted by this sickness for who knows how long. He had fallen for Gaara before the demon had been ripped from inside of him. Naruto legitimately loved him even when he was still a monster, and he had been willing to die for it.

“Say something please.” Naruto said from across the desk, his hand twisting in his orange jacket, and a trickle of blood passing over his lips. Gaara’s eyes flickered with recognition, he didn’t have time for all of his thoughts to settle. Naruto had come here to confess his love, and to either be granted life from Gaara’s answer, or to probably die here. The Kazekage could feel his sand reacting to his own desires, it slid across his desks and down over the floor, wrapping itself gently around Naruto’s ankles and gliding further up the chair. He stood up and quickly moved around the desk, his sand now gently cradling Naruto’s wrecked body. He was getting weaker by the minute now, and his eyes were darkening. Gaara’s hands reached out to cup Naruto’s face and hold it gently, his fingers brushing the trickle of blood away.

“I don’t know why you love me, but I’m looking forward to you telling me all the reasons as you recover from this disease.” He watched as the blonds eyes lit up a bit, and his body relaxed against the sand that held him in a warm embrace. “I have loved you, since the moment you saved me from myself Naruto. And I will love you until the day we both close our eyes forever.” A tear trickled down Naruto’s whiskered face and his lips trembled. Gaara watched the emotions travel across the hidden leaf ninjas face, and then gently leaned down to slot his lips against Naruto’s. They kept eye contact during their first kiss, love and adoration, and maybe a little bit of uncertainty passed between them. But the love eclipsed all of the other feelings, and Naruto could tell that the roots inside of his heart that had manifested due to his unrequited love, were wilting and falling away. 

“I love you, Gaara.” 

“I love you too, Naruto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I wrote this for my friend who requested Gaa/Naru, but she didn’t give me any other prompt besides the pairing. So I suddenly got the idea for another Hanahaki fic, and ran with it tonight. I’ve had a hard time getting my muse, and I’m so glad I was able to actually write something I feel is decent. I normally try to stick to how things go in canon, but if you go back to watch the episode where Gaara is resurrected, I changed the scene to fit how I wanted it to for my story. I hope you enjoyed it! <3 I am my own Beta, so I’m sorry for any major errors.


End file.
